Current pulse oximeters obtain two signals derived from the attenuation of red and infrared light signals as they are passed through a patient tissue site, typically a finger. A number of processing methods have been developed in the industry in both time and frequency domains to obtain both pulse rate information and the oxygen content (SpO2) level of the arterial blood from the attenuated red and infrared light signals. The attenuated red and infrared signals show a pulsing waveform that is related to the heart rate of the patient. These time domain signals, usually after some bandpass filtering, are used for display of the pulse cycle and are known as plethysmographic signals. Prior techniques for pulse-rate estimation have mostly operated in the time domain and have used peak picking and analysis to derive a pulse rate. Time domain measures can respond quickly to pulse rate changes, but the presence of moderate motion and/or low amplitude pulses pose problems for accurate peak picking. Processing in the frequency or spectral domain has also been used and this requires a longer sample of the waveform to generate a pulse estimate. Also, identification of the predominant spectral peak produced by the pulse can be problematic in the presence of motion artifacts.